OVERVIEW: The University of New Mexico Human Tissue Repository (HTR) is a shared central resource that provides tissue collection, processing, refinement and distribution of paraffin-embedded tissues, frozen tissues, and selected serum and bone marrow samples. It also serves as a central site for coordination of tissue banking activities for satellite tissue banks. These satellite banks include UNM-based specialty tissue banks and large cooperative group-focused tissue banks that are located at UNM. Ancillary services include clinical data mining, retrieval and return of surgical pathology archived paraffin-embedded formalin fixed tissue blocks, cryosectioning, paraffin sectioning, tissue processing and, since the last grant application, laser capture microscopy, tissue microarray block preparation, virtual slide generation and immunohistochemical staining. The Resource Director, Therese Bocklage MD, is a Professor in the UNM School of Medicine, Department of Pathology with 18 years of experience in Surgical and Cytopathology, including Laboratory Director of Cytopathology for four years. College of American Pathologists Laboratory Inspector, and 11 years experience in other administrative positions (Residency Program Director for the Department of Pathology, and Cytopathology Fellowship Director). As an annually approved IRB reviewed facility, the Resource collects human tumor and normal tissue in a manner that preserves the tissue for future research, especially genomics and proteomics, for diagnosis, prognosis and therapeutics following NCI Best Practices for Biospecimen Resources, issued in 2007. Whole blood and serum samples are also collected (via satellites) and stored in the core facility. In compliance with NCI Best Practices for Biospecimen Resources, 2007, the HTR conducts a systematic quality assurance and quality control program. The Resource collects tissue in a manner that protects the patient's rights and privacy yet provides the greatest possible longitudinal clinical information, maximizing the value of the tissue and balancing the sometimes inherent ethical conflicts between the needs of the patient and the researchers. The Resource reports to the Cancer Center Director, the Chair of Pathology and the Health Science Center Associate Dean for Research via the Human Tissue Oversight Committee. HTR goals include 1) accruing 10,000 high quality specimens by 2012, 2) increasing distribution by 30% yearly, and 3) achieving 25% cost recovery by 2012.